


Twenty Three Ways To Love Kazuya

by fallenice



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenice/pseuds/fallenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves Kame - here's a list of the top 23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Three Ways To Love Kazuya

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Isa. For M's birthday 2012.

** ONE **

_From: Jin_  
To: Kame  
 ~~Kazu~~ Kame,

_Em… call me…please?_

_I am sorry?_

_Jin.  
_

 

 

**TWO **

Arashi and KAT-TUN happens to be in a music show together – again.

Nino positions himself nicely in between Kame and Nakamaru. While beaming into the camera, he lets his finger run down Kame’s spine, feeling the curve of it despite the layers of clothes.

He is expecting Kame to jump away from shock but instead, the younger smiles at the host and continues introducing the song into the camera as if nothing is happening.

Something turns on inside Nino’s head – and from the disapproving glances he can feel from both Sho and Jun, who are standing behind him, they _know_ that too – as he decides to let his hands wander even lower, so that he can slip his fingers into Kame’s jeans and maybe pull at his boxers. This time he _will_ make Kame jump.

Only to realize that Kame isn’t wearing any boxers.

Before he can recover from the shock, he feels Kame’s gaze on his.

He winks at Nino.

 

 

** THREE  **

“Talk to me,” Kame half whines over the phone at 9 in the evening.

“I am supposed to revise my homework,” Nakamaru tells him matter-of-factly, “Can’t you call someone else?”

“But I only want to hear your voice,”

Nakamaru sighs.

Looks like homework can wait till tomorrow.

 

 

**FOUR **

Kame bumps into Aiba inside one of NTV’s washrooms.

He gives Kame a way too enthusiastic greeting for 7 in the morning before proceeding to drag him to Arashi’s dressing room. Apparently, his logic claims that the more people having breakfast together, the better.

Kame ends up having an extra egg for his rice (from Nino), freshly brewed coffee (courtesy of Jun’s personal coffee machine), fruits (Sho’s contribution), a sketch of him in a baseball uniform (Ohno’s present) and Aiba’s infectious laughter to start his morning with.

 

 

 

**FIVE **

“Why am I scheduled to use the dance studio first..”Kame thinks out loud as he browses through the pages of the practice schedule for their concert solos, “Doesn’t everyone want to go in earlier so that they can go home earlier...”

_Oh. Oh._

They want him to get home earlier so that _he_ can rest.

 

 

** SIX  **

“What do you want,” Ryo groans into the phone.

“Should I do my homerun project again? I mean I did fail once before and if I try it again I have to build up all those muscles again and the fans don’t seem…”

“Just do what you want to do, idiot. Stop wasting my precious sleep time with stupid questions. Nobody cares about you,”

He lets Kame ramble on for another 30 minutes though.

 

 

** SEVEN  **

“The service here sucks, the _kaarage_ has no mayonnaise, the air conditioner is not working, why are we in this stupid place?”

“Because I wanted to?” Kame pokes at his food.

“Just eat!”

He is quite sure Ryo is hiding a blush.

 

 

** EIGHT  **

“Hey Kame, are you familiar with how to make this particular pasta recipe?” says Matsumoto Jun over the phone.

“Oh.. this is how you do it, “ Kame shares his experience with Jun, only to realize something midway.

“Did you call to check how I was doing?”

 

 

** NINE **

Kame is quite sure that he has tripped and fallen off the ledge of the building, but instead of the impact that he was expecting, he finds himself being caught in the arms of someone who disappears as soon as he places Kame on the floor.

Kame only remembers seeing someone who looks exactly like him.

Except his hair is silver and his eyes seem to have seen centuries of hurt.

 

 

** TEN **

“Shuuuuuji-kun,” Akira flails his way towards Kame and places his chin on the younger one’s shoulders before making an exaggerated facial expression.

Kame looks at him weirdly, “I’m Kame?”

“Kon!” Akira beams and pecks his fingers on Kame’s cheek.

It doesn’t seem like this man will leave or, at the very least, call him by the right name anytime soon.

 

 

** ELEVEN **

Kame wakes up on the couch in the KAT-TUN dressing room only to find that his head is supported by a pillow instead of the armrest. There is also a blanket on his legs. The script he was reading is placed nicely on the table, next to a warm cup of coffee. He looks around to try and see who he should thank. But all his bandmates appear to be engrossed in their own little world and seem like they couldn’t care less about Kame.

Only the small ‘Joker’ sewed in at the corner of the blanket, the TJ signed on the edge of the pillow case and a mug that is obviously Nakamaru’s reveal something more.

 

 

** TWELVE  **

Kame is stressed.

“Relax, turtles are supposed to take it slow!” Taguchi says it in _that_ tone that gets the rest of KAT-TUN’s eyes glaring at him.

Taguchi beams at Kame.

Though annoyed, Kame can’t stop the smile that is creeping out on his lips.

 

 

** THIRTEEN  **

Kame is walking home from the _combini_ (face fully concealed by sunglasses and a muffler, to prevent fans from recognizing him) when he gets surrounded by a bunch of teenage hooligans. He tries to find an opening so that he can escape but, instead, he gets cornered by them and trapped even further. He sees a fist coming towards him, and braces himself for the impact. But the expected punch does not come.

Instead he sees a silhouette of someone in front of him.

“Run,” the stranger tells him.

Kame thinks it’s irresponsible to run away like that so he tries to kick at some of the hooligans and throw a few defensive punches, when the boys start to back off and retreat suddenly.

“It’s .. Odagiri… Ryu, ” He hears them say.

The orange-haired guy - Odagiri - turns around to check whether Kame is injured or not, before sauntering off.

Kame is too shocked to even try to stop him.

Odagiri Ryu is a character he played in 2005.

 

 

** FOURTEEN  **

When Kame gets into Koki’s car for their one day trip, he asks the driver where they are going.

“Today we will go wherever you want to go,” Koki replies, as the car stops at a traffic light. “So, should we go straight or turn right?”

 

****

** FIFTEEN  **

  
From: Yamapi  
To: Kame

_Just sang Seishun Amigo in Shanghai Show._

_Akira wishes Shuuji was here.  
_

 

 

** SIXTEEN  **

Kame enters the dressing room to see Ueda looking at the score for his new solo. Kame chalks it up to mere curiosity as he runs outside to get a quick cup of coffee from the vending machine. He ends up chatting with the MC of one of the variety shows that KAT-TUN is going to be on later before returning.

When he returns, he finds that his score has been returned – with edits.

 

 

** SEVENTEEN  **

Uchi shows up on Kame’s doorstep - more accurately, he was standing around the front door waiting for Kame to come home. After successfully scaring Kame out of his wits, Kame invites him in and the visitor sits happily on his couch.

“I missed your cooking, cook for me!”

Kame raises his eyebrows but still goes into the kitchen to prepare food for them both. In the meantime, Uchi switches on the television (like it’s his own home) and the sound of baseball comments fills the air.

In between cutting vegetables and trying to cheer for the Giants, Kame finds himself relaxing.

 

 

** EIGHTEEN  **

They haven’t gathered together this way in a while. The Johnny’s Baseball League (or the J league).

Kame stands at the pitcher’s mound, warming up. Matsumoto Jun stretches behind him – he is always the catcher. Nino tries to calm Aiba down and reminds him that he is in charge of the centre this time and other people will catch the ball if they are too far left or right. The seniors are laughing at their own jokes from their positions. Tsuyoshi is apparently running around making a fool of himself again.

They get ready and the first batter (Koichi) steps up.

Everyone sees Kame’s eyes narrow in seriousness. They all know he is not going to go easy even if it’s a senior. And he pitches once. And twice.

And out Koichi goes. With a curve ball.

Kame smiles.

He loves baseball the best.

 

 

** NINETEEN  **

Ever since they became five, one of the rooms is always a single room, which is given to the one who wins at _janken_.

When Kame wins the room through janken the 7th time in a row, he stares at his bandmates and smiles.

There is only one reason why.

 

 

** TWENTY  **

Kame enters the studio to hear someone playing the piano. The person does not seem to have noticed his entrance as the melody seems to continue uninterrupted. Kame walks towards the source of the music only to see the familiar back of his senior – Sakurai Sho – at the piano.

He quietly sits down on a chair nearby to enjoy the music that Sho (who still hasn’t noticed him) is playing. Only after he stands up from the piano, at the end of the song, does he realize that he has an audience. Well, a one person audience. Nonetheless, Sho makes an exaggerated jump at the discovery and Kame can’t help but laugh.

“That was really cool,“ Kame tells him.

Sho smiles a little sheepishly. Despite having played the piano in _Kohaku_ , he is still a little shy about playing it in front of non-Arashi members.

“Thank you?” He replies hesitantly, “Do you want to hear more?”

Kame nods.

 

 

** TWENTY ONE  **

Kame spots Shige reading on a bench in the park and rushes towards him. He apologizes for his lateness, which is brushed off by Shige, who claims that it’s _his_ honour to have Kame accompany him for his photography sessions.

Shige puts the book away and takes out his camera. Kame follows suit and they smile knowingly at each other and embark on their journey. Their first target is this little girl who is playing by herself in a small field of flowers and they take their positions in trying to capture her in her most beautiful.

It is going to be a fun morning.

 

 

** TWENTY TWO  **

“Kame-chan! Take one!” Koyama says (insists) while shoving a muffin into Kame’s hands, “They are apparently some free gifts from some variety show! Massu says they’re very delicious! ”

Kame wants to reject him (he has already eaten lunch) but nobody ever rejects Koyama.

“Thank you,” he says, but by then Koyama is at the other end of the corridor, giving more muffins to people.

 

 

**TWENTY THREE **

“Jin?” Kame finally calls.

“I’m coming home.”


End file.
